Study Date
by StarFreak01
Summary: “Okay, so let’s say me and you have a kid,” Moze began. “Woah, woah, woah! It’s a little soon for that, isn’t it?” Ned cut in, grinning goofily. Noze-Oneshot-Collab


**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

Study Date

"Okay, Ned. I'm going to say this one last time," Moze said irritably, "A male had the genotype of XY and a female has XX. That's why a male decides the gender of a child, because a female can only give an X, and a male can give an X or a Y."

Ned and Moze, two 16-year-old best friends, were sitting in a booth at the local diner that they always went to. They had been sitting there for two and half hours and Ned still couldn't grasp the concept of genetics. The two neighbors were studying for a test on Monday. Of course, biology was Ned's worst subject, and he waited until Sunday to study for it.

"Alright, I think I get it now! A _female _determines the gender of a baby!" He looked very proud of himself for making this scientific breakthrough. Moze smacked her forehead in frustration.

"No, Ned! It's a male. A _boy_ determines the gender!" Ned's smile fell.

"Oh."

"Okay. Now, do you understand Punnett Squares?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ned said happily. "You mean like four square!"

"Are you serious? Do you even pay _attention_ in class?" Moze said angrily. She wanted to get out of this stupid diner soon. If she had to listen to one more 50's song she would burst. But Ned had other plans. "Can you stop pulling a Seth on me?! I know you're not that stupid."

"I'm sorry! Biology is _not_ my strong point. But it's yours! And that's why we're here."

"Math is my strong point," Moze said dully, pulling out a spiral. "Alright, if my voice isn't getting through to you," Net let out a small chuckle and Moze gave him a strange look, ", so I'll have to get visual."

"What?" Ned said exasperated.

"I'll draw out a Punnett Square and give you a visual," Moze said slowly. Ned looked embarrassed as realization sank in.

"Alrighty!" He said in a squeaky voice. Moze just looked at him strangely and continued. She drew out a box and divided it into four sections. She labeled the top BB and the side bb.

"Okay, so let's say me and you have a kid," Moze began.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's a little soon for that, isn't it?" Ned cut in, grinning goofily.

"It's figurative, Ned!" Moze said angrily. "Anyway, my brown eyes are dominant over your blue eyes."

"Aww, but I want my kid to have blue eyes!" Ned whined. While Moze looked at him harshly, Ned contemplated something. "Can we have a boy?"

"Ned, stay on topic!" Moze scolded.

"Sorry."

"_Anyway_, when you cross BB and bb, the genotypes for our eyes-" Moze began.

"Which one am I?" Ned asked.

"You're bb, now SHUT UP!" Moze said. Ned just stared at her. "Thank you. Now, when you cross those two, you would get Bb. This is heterozygous brown."

"Hetero-what?" Ned asked stupidly.

Moze sighed. "It means, like, it has both a dominant and recessive allele."

"Oh."

"But, if _I_ had heterozygous brown eyes, there's a 25 chance he'll have blue eyes, and a 75 chance he'll have brown eyes."

"Yes!" Ned pumped his fist in the air. "The hope is still alive!"

Moze glared at him. "Can we please stay on topic for longer than 5 seconds?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He said saluting her.

"So can you tell me what you actually learned from this 'study secession' of ours?" She said, hoping that all her hard work had finally paid off.

"Well, Moze, on our study date I learned Heterozygous means it has both a dominant and recessive allele, and Homozygous means it has either both dominant or both recessive alleles. A male determines the gender of a child, and if we had a kid it would have brown eyes." He said matter-of-factly.

Ned's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. _Oh crap! This is not part of the plan! Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I'm supposed to be acting stupid! I had her right where I wanted her. Wait is this even making any sense? _Ned pulled himself from his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at her. What was he going to do?

"That's good Ned. I'm glad your finally getting it!" She said smiling proudly.

Ned sank down into the booth and groaned quietly. _"I'm not supposed to be getting it."_ He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Moze asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" He said quickly covering up his blunder.

"Hah yea right," She said. There was a slight pause as she studied his distraught features. "You can tell me you know…. about what ever is bothering you."

"Nothings bothering me!" He said a little too quickly.

She smirked, "You're not doing such a hot job at covering it up."

Ned frowned, "Even if there was something bothering me, it's not like I could tell _you _about it!"

"What, why not?" She said non-believingly. "We tell each other everything that would be the meaning of _best friends_!'"

"Yea, yea I know best friends." He was beginning to hate that word.

"So, we agree that you should tell me what's bothering you." Moze said with a smile.

"You're not getting off that easy, Mosely." Ned said, sitting up strait.

'_There is no way I'm going to confess to her my master plan._' Ned cackled evilly in his mind. '_I am faking to be stupid in biology, really I'm getting an A. _And_ my test was on Friday! Mwahahaha!! But now I messed up my chances at a mock-date with Moze!_' He mentally slapped himself.

"Why not?" Moze asked, pouting.

"It's too complicated." Ned said. He grinned goofily when he realized what he said.

"You sound like a confused middle school girl." Moze told him bluntly. He laughed.

"Gee, thanks." Ned said sarcastically.

"Anyway, is there something else you want to go over?" Moze asked, riffling through her biology notes and worksheets.

"Can we talk about our kids and the four square again? I don't think I get that fully," Ned replied. Moze nodded and got out more worksheets.

"Alright, so, if we have a little boy, we already know he will most likely have brown eyes," Ned nodded along as she spoke, acting like he understood. "And you know how you those cute little dimples I want so badly? Those are dominant so he'll most likely have them."

Ned smiled smugly. "You think my dimples are cute?"

"Well, er… yeah." Moze said, blushing. Ned's smile grew.

"I don't blame you. All the girls fall at my feet because of those dimples."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So your saying I'm ugly."

"No no! I think your very attractive!" Moze said in a flush of worried words. Ned smiled and got up. Moze watched him with attentive eyes. He sat down next to her on her side of the booth. Ned leaned into her and her heart beat quickened. "What are you doing?"

"This." Ned said in a sultry voice leaning in the rest of the way to kiss her. Her eyes widened with shock, but slowly closed and she melted into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Moze offered a dopey smile. "Wow."

"There's a lot more where that came from!"

"Jeez, Bigby! Getting feisty now aren't we?"

" Well, anyway, about our kid. I like the name Nathan. What do you think?"

Moze smiled, but cocked her head to the side. "Wait a minute, wasn't your test on Friday?"

Ned's smile faded drastically. "Oh, well, about that."

* * *

Huzza!

How fluffy was this? Very!

We haven't came out with anything in a while, so the Gurlie and myself are happy to have this out. We started it before she left for Colorado.

Also, if there are any biology geeks out there, yes I know that eyes are not just dominant recessive, and I'm not entirely sure if dimples are really dominant. But for the sake of the story, just go along with it.

Thanks for reading! Now, REVIEW!

-Country Gurlie and Freakers


End file.
